HORMONES
by baekachu0506
Summary: Baekhyun tak bisa mengendalikan hormon miliknya yang sering kali meledak ledak. Dan sialnya, dengan tak tahu malunya ia mengoral kejantanan milik Park Chanyeol, kepala polisi tempatnya di tahan. / Chanbaek. Yaoi. DLDR. Mature content.


Dengusan kasar terdengar jelas dari pria tinggi putih yang berdiri di balik jeruji besi yang sialnya juga berdiri di samping Baekhyun, lelaki mungil binal berotak undang yang membuatnya berada disana. Ia sungguh tak menyangka, hidupnya yang indah selama 21 tahun ini berakhir hanya dengan perbuatan gila si mungil.

"Sudahlah Hun, maafkan aku ya ya ya," lengan baju pria itu di tarik tarik oleh yang lebih mungil. Merasa tak nyaman, segera saja ia menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju pojok ruangan gelap itu, "ish, Oh Sehun! Aku sungguh tak sengaja." Kini Baekhyun merajuk, merasa di abaikan oleh yang lebih tinggi.

"Tak sengaja?" bola mata Sehun berputar malas, segera saja ia memilih berbaring dan menyamankan tubuhnya pada lantai marmer ruangan gelap itu, "membuatku terangsang di jalan raya, kau bilang tak sengaja? Kau benar benar gila!"

Helaan nafas Baekhyun terdengar, lelaki mungil itu segera saja duduk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya dan menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya pada jeruji besi dingin itu, "Salahkan saja hormonku yang selalu meledak ledak melihat penismu."

"Gila!" umpat Sehun, dan ia pun lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya ketimbang melihat Baekhyun. Ia masih merasa kesal akan kelakuan bejat Baekhyun yang hampir saja mengoral penisnya saat mereka berdua terjebak macet di jalan besar –yang sialnya ketahuan polisi dan mereka pun berakhir di balik jeruji besi ini.

Mata sipit Baekhyun melirik kearah Sehun dengan sedih, dan setelahnya menatap kosong lantai di hadapannya. Sebenarnya bukan Sehun saja yang merasa kesal, Baekhyun juga. Ia sangat kesal bagaimana polisi sialan itu menggagalkan rencananya yang hampir saja melakukan hal favorite nya –menghisap penis jumbo dan memakan cairan putih yang menurut Baekhyun sangat gurih.

.

.

.

 ** _HORMONES_**

 ** _Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun_**

 ** _Warn! Yaoi. mature Content._**

.

.

.

Seorang pria tinggi dengan seragam lengkap polisi memasukki kantor polisi dengan angkuhnya. Langkah kaki jenjangnya pun berhenti di hadapan polisi berkulit tan yang bername tag Kim Jongin, "Serahkan berkas kasus hari ini!"

Jongin segera berdiri dan memberi hormat, lalu menyerahkan sebuah kertas berkas laporan kasus hari ini, "Ini Chanyeol sunbae," tak berapa lama Jongin pun terkekeh sendiri –membuat Chanyeol melirik bingung bawahannya itu, "maaf sunbae, tetapi aku masih saja merasa lucu dengan salah satu kasus hari ini, di mana dua orang mahasiswa sedang mengoral penis di jalan raya ketika macet haha."

Gelengan kepala Chanyeol terlihat, ia pun sibuk pada berkas di tangannya lagi, "Anak muda jaman sekarang memang suka yang aneh aneh."

"Ya, anak muda memang mempunyai kelebihan hormon haha," tawa Jongin pun pecah membayangkan bagaimana ekspressi kedua mahasiswa yang tertangkap basah itu –sangat konyol dengan zipper celana lelaki yang lebih tinggi belum di tutup memperlihatkan sempaknya, "ah sunbae sudah selesai memeriksa berkasnya?" tanya Jongin saat tiba tiba Chanyeol meletakkan berkasnya.

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, ia pun merapihkan seragam polisinya, "Aku akan memeriksa para tahanan di dalam." Jongin mengangguk kecil mendengar ucapan atasannya setelahnya pun Chanyeol pergi dari sana.

Gaya angkuh dengan aura kewibawaan adalah nilai plus untuk kepala polisi yang bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu. Meskipun umurnya hendak memasukki kepala tiga, banyak orang yang memujinya untuk beberapa alasan, entah ketampanannya, kemapanannya, ataupun kekayaannya.

Dan hal itu berlaku pada seorang mahasiswa seni musik yang berumur 21 tahun, tak hentinya ia menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan di hadapannya. Bahkan mata Baekhyun hampir saja keluar dan liurnya hampir menetes saat merasakan aroma maskulin tercium saat polisi itu lewat.

Pikiran kotor Baekhyun pun melayang terbang, ia membayangkan seberapa besar penis pria itu. Jika memang penis nya lebih besar dari Sehun. Aw, Baekhyun sungguh seperti mendapatkan kompensasi karena acara mari-menghisap-penis nya di grebek oleh polisi.

"Awww~ mangsa baru hm?" seringaian Baekhyun terlihat, ia pun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan merapihkan pakaiannya –yang hanya memakai celana levis pendek dan kaos putih polos kebesaran. Matanya menatap tajam jalanan di depan penjaranya dan melirik Sehun beberapa kali berharap sahabatnya itu tidak bangun tiba tiba untuk menghentikannya.

Ketika tiba Chanyeol berjalan melewatinya lagi –setelah masuk memeriksa tahanan yang berada jauh di dalam lorong, si mungil Byun pun melakukan aksinya. "Pak polisi~" panggilnya dengan suara semanja mungkin.

Langkah Chanyeol berhenti, ia segera berjalan dan mendekati Baekhyun, "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Aku mau pipis~" alis Chanyeol berkerut heran menyadari ucapan lelaki di hadapannya yang tak di saring terlebih dulu, apalagi suaranya yang terdengar manja khas anak kecil. Memangnya ia berumur berapa? 5 tahun? Menyadari perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun berdeham kecil dan meralat ucapannya, "maksudku, bisakah kau mengantarku ke kamar mandi pak? Aku ingin kesana."

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk, tanpa berkata ia pun segera mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari jeruji besi itu dan memborgol tangannya, "Ayo!" Chanyeol pun mendorong Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Saat tiba di depan kamar mandi, bukannya masuk Baekhyun malah menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan puppynya dan sialnya meminta sesuatu yang benar benar di luar nalar otak manusia –khususnya otak pria dewasa seperti Chanyeol, "Pak polisi ayo ikut masuk ke toilet~"

"Maaf yah dik, tapi saya akan menjaga di luar oke?"

Bibir tipis milik si mungil mengerucut seketika, "Kalau pak polisi tidak masuk, nanti aku akan kabur loh."

Helaan nafas Chanyeol terdengar, dengan sekuat tenaga ia pun mencoba menstabilkan nada suaranya agar tetap lembut, "Tapi dik—"

"ayooo~ pak polisi ikut aku. Buat ngawal aku kali aja aku kabur," potong Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol menolaknya, tetapi puppy mata lelaki itu membuatnya luluh seketika, "Yippie." Baekhyun segera saja menarik tangan Chanyeol ke dalam kamar mandi dengan sangat semangat.

Sampai di dalam kamar mandi, segera saja Baekhyun mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol membuat pria tinggi itu oleng dan terduduk di closet. Mendapatkan perlakuan itu, Chanyeol bersumpah akan melakukan balasan yang lebih dari ini, tetapi semuanya tercekat saat "Apa yang kau –hmm"

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Baekhyun sudah ada di bawah selangkangan Chanyeol. Menjilat penis Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus celana bahan pria itu. Tubuh Chanyeol menegang seketika, ia tak bisa berkutik sama sekali, terutama saat jemari lentik lelaki mungil itu membuka zipper celananya, "Woaah, punya pak polisi besar~" mata Baekhyun berbinar saat melihat penis besar pria itu terbungkus sempaknya.

Nafas Chanyeol makin tercekat saat Baekhyun menarik paksa celananya hingga sebatas lutut dan –entah tenaga dari mana Baekhyun merobek celana dalam Chanyeol. Penis besar berurat itu pun keluar dari sarangnya dan seketika itu pula si mungil memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, "Hm, yummie."

"Akhh," Chanyeol tak bisa menahan erangannya saat lidah bocah mungil itu bergerak lincah pada kulit berurat kejantanannya. Lebih sialnya, Baekhyun mengemut dan menjilat itu dengan sangat lincah –Chanyeol yakin pasti Baekhyun sudah sering melakukan ini kepada orang lain. Lihatlah, seperti orang kelaparan Baekhyun melakukan oral pada penis Chanyeol seakan ingin melahap penis itu.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun juga menari nari pada penis Chanyeol yang masih berada di luar mulutnya. Mata Baekhyun memejam menikmati rasa asin lubang urin yang sengaja ia jilat pada penis itu. Ah, dia sungguh tak sabar ingin merasakan caairan gurih penis itu. Menurut Baekhyun, penis Chanyeol adalah penis terindah yang pernah ia rasakan mengalahkan belasan penis pria lain yang telah melecehkan mulutnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, penis Chanyeol benar benar membesar ingin memuncratkan sperma. Dan hal itu membuat mulut Baekhyun penuh –hampir saja Baekhyun tersedak. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin melepaskan oral Baekhyun. Tetapi, si mungil justru tak ingin melepaskannya. Bahkan, ia justru makin gencar menghisap penis itu.

"Akhh, oh my aku akan keluar," Chanyeol mendorong kepala Baekhyun memperdalam hisapan anak itu. Tanpa sadar, ia menarik helaian rambut Baekhyun untuk melampiaskannya,"Oh Shit!" umpat Chanyeol saat spermanya menyembur pada mulut Baekhyun.

Seperti lebah yang mendapatkan nekstarnya, Baekhyun memakan dan menelan sperma Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Oh! Baekhyun sungguh sangat tak menyesal karena sperma pak polisi benar benar nikmat.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan tugasnya menghabiskan cairan putih favoritenya, Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun berdiri dan mencium bibir itu rakus –merasakan spermanya sendiri. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasakan getaran aneh di dalam dadanya, baru kali ini ia di cium setelah mengoral seks seorang pria.

Bukan hanya dadanya yang merasakan getaran aneh, lubang analnya pun merasa hal yang sama. Lubangnya tiba tiba saja merasa berkedut, terasa gatal ingin dimasukki. OMG! Baekhyun benar benar merutuki hormonnya yang sangat berlebihan dan selalu meletup letup tak tahu kondisi.

Chanyeol menyudahi ciumannya pada Baekhyun. Kepala polisi itu menatap dalam Baekhyun, membawa sang mata hazel menyelami mata obisidan tajam miliknya, "Kau sungguh hebat, aku menyukai oral seks yang kau berikan dik."

Seringaian Baekhyun terlihat, oh tidak! Ia sungguh tak akan menyangka Chanyeol memujinya. Baekhyun rasa sepertinya keberuntungan ada di pihaknya lagi. Oh! Dia tidak sabar ingin merasakan keberuntungan dimana penis besar pria itu berada di dalam lubangnya.

"Bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu pak polisi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah sok polos kekanakannya, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan otaknya yang sangat kotor berlumuran dosa itu.

Senyuman tampan Chanyeol terlihat, "Meminta apa hm?"

"Aku ingin penismu lagi," mata hazel berpoleskan eyeliner itu berkedip menggoda. Dengan tak tahu malunya, Baekhyun menurunkan celananya dan terlihat lah penis mungil miliknya di sana –Baekhyun tak memakai celana dalam. Setelahnya, Baekhyun pun memutar tubuhnya dan menungging memperlihatkan lubangnya pada Chanyeol. "Fuck me, sir."

Entah mengapa Chanyeol senang mendengar bibir tipis kemerahan itu memanggilnya sir, ia pun menyeringai lalu berdiri mendekati Baekhyun, "Aku harap kau tak menyesal dengan permintaanmu, dik." tangan Chanyeol dengan lancang meremas bongkahan kenyal pantat Baekhyun membuat si mungil mendesah.

Chanyeol mengocok pelan penisnya dan membasahkannya dengan air liurnya sendiri, lalu tanpa foreplay lebih dulu Chanyeol langsung saja memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang itu dalam sekali hentak. Baekhyun hampir saja berteriak keras kalau saja Chanyeol tidak membekap mulutnya. Oh sial, Baekhyun rasa tubuhnya akan membelah karena penis jumbo itu.

Erangan Chanyeol pun terdengar, ia tak menyangka lubang Baekhyun akan sesempit ini, "Akh, lubangmu sempithh sekali dik."

"Lebih cepat pak polisi, fash ouh," mata Baekhyun memejam merasakan penis Chanyeol yang mulai bergerak di dalam lubangnya, "ah iyaa,, disanaaahh pak, ouch." desahan Baekhyun makin mengeras saat penis Chanyeol telah menemukan tempat spot yang bagus. Namun, lagi lagi Chanyeol membekap mulut itu agar tidak ada yang mendengar. Oh bagaimana nantinya jika ada orang yang tahu akan hal ini, Chanyeol yakin pasti pencitraannya sebagai kepala polisi yang di hormati akan luntur seketika.

Chanyeol pun membalik tubuh Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan persatuan mereka, ia membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di closet dan menaikkan kaki anak itu pada pundaknya. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan sekarang, membuat Baekhyun sedikit merona melihat bagaimana tampannya Chanyeol saat menyetubuhinya, "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearahnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu ternyata meraup rakus bibir Baekhyun –dengan alasan agar Baekhyun berhenti mendesah keras.

Tubuh Baekhyun pun terhentak keras, ia tak menyangka bahwa seks yang Chanyeol berikan akan seliar ini dan Baekhyun yakin pasti setelahnya ia akan kesulitan berjalan, "Akhhh, Pakk~" Chanyeol menghentikan ciuman panasnya dengan Baekhyun, beralih pada leher putih Baekhyun, "jangan akhh tinggalkan bekas ku mohon aahh."

"Hm," hanya dehaman yang Chanyeol berikan, pria tinggi itu benar benar sudah mabuk dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol bersumpah, inilah seks ternikmat yang pernah ia rasakan meskipun dengan seorang lelaki muda yang usianya jauh dibawahnya.

Penis Chanyeol pun memuncratkan cairan putihnya yang meluber membasahi paha Baekhyun, "Akhhh," desah keduanya. Setelahnya, mata onyx itu menatap Baekhyun tajam penuh pemujaan, "Terima kasih, dik." jemari Chanyeol mengarah pada poni Baekhyun yang sedikit basah akibat peluhnya.

"T-terima kasih juga, pak polisi tampan." Baekhyun tak bisa menahan pipinya untuk berhenti merona sekarang. Oh Baekhyun tak menyesal ia menjadi tahanan di kantor polisi.

.

.

.

"Sial! Kau bau sperma, Baek." tidur cantik Baekhyun seketika dihancurkan oleh suara beraksen cadel milik Sehun, "kau melakukan apa hah? Kenapa kau bau sperma seperti ini?"

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap malas Sehun yang saat ini sedang berdiri dengan bekacak pinggang di hadapannya, "Apa pedulimu jika aku bau sperma?" wajah Baekhyun sedikit meringis ketika ia merasakan lubangnya terasa perih akibat seks semalam, meskipun hanya sekali tetapi seks itu cukup liar.

Dengusan Sehun terdengar, "Terserah kau saja," Sehun pun berjalan keluar pintu penjara yang sudah terbuka entah dari kapan, "ayo keluar! Ibumu sudah ada di luar dan sudah menjamin kita."

"Ibu?" mata Baekhyun melotot horror, ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera berlari dengan tergesa. Ia pun menemukan ibunya dan Sehun sedang duduk di hadapan seorang polisi yang menyetubuhinya semalam. Tiba tiba saja, ketiga orang itu menoleh kearahnya.

Nyonya Byun tersenyum manis mematikan membuat Baekhyun begidik seketika, "Ah itu anakku, Baekhyun, sini nak," mau tak mau Baekhyun mendekati ibunya dengan kepala tertunduk, dan ia pun duduk di kursi kosong sebelah ibunya, "hormon anakku memang sangat menyeramkan di masa pertumbuhannya, maafkan aku yang sebagai ibunya tak bisa menjaganya karena dengan tak tahu malunya anakku melakukan tindakan asusila yang dilarang negara."

"Tidak apa Nyonya, saya rasa saya bisa sedikit mengajarinya tentang melampiaskan hormonnya di tempat yang tepat." Kerutan bingung terlihat di dahi Nyonya Byun dan Sehun, sedangkan Baekhyun menatap horror polisi yang sedang menyeringai iblis itu.

Oh! Baekhyun rasa ia akan mendapatkan penis besar itu lagi. Ini hadiah atau hukuman hm?

* * *

.

.

.

 _FF oneshoot penuh dosa wkwk :V_


End file.
